One
''One's a crowd'' Beth wakes up and notices that the girls cabin is peaceful now that Heather is gone. Eva is relieved and smiled at Beth and started talking to her. Lindsay states that is seems lonely without Gwen, and Lewshana. Bridgette then agrees and Courtney walks outside to find Chris. At the boys cabin Owen snores like a pug and Duncan wakes up and throws a bag on him and he falls. DJ helps Owen up and then Tyler ran outside to exercise. Lindsay was looking at Tyler exercising and joined him. While DJ and Owen were playing hopscotch. Chris came and said that the final 11 were going to compete in a race. Lindsay asked Ezekiel if he could help her get Duncan weakend so Bridgette and her could get him out. Then Ezekiel replied to that by saying that he is friends with Duncan. Owen said to Chris he isn't a strong runner. Courtney retaliated by punching him in the shin. Chris said go and everyone was off. Eva climbed and climbed but fell and was eliminated and Ezekiel and Tyler laughed and then she pulled them both down. Tyler asked her why was she so mean and she said that they were dorks. Beth was on a slippery vine until Lindsay saved her and Lindsay was out. Then Bridgette yelled "Lindsay no we were in a temporary secret alliance to get Duncan out". ''Then Owen asked her to repeat what she said. Then Duncan said that Bridgette was in another alliance and doublcrossed Owen and Tyler. Owen looked sad but Tyler was furious and said that he was going to bed, In the Confessional: Bridgette wondered how was she gonna stay in the game. Then Courtney fell and Duncan fell with her and they both smile and just walk to the bleachers were all the others that fell are. Then Chris announced that Owen, DJ, Beth, Bridgette. The finalist were neck to neck and DJ tied him and Owen together so they'd go slower but not fall. Bridgette turned and looked at Beth and asked her if she looked okay Beth replied and then fell vomiting. Owen and DJ said ill and Bridgette fell when she rammed into a tree. Owen and DJ got invincibility and Tyler, Ezekiel, Duncan, and Dj called Owen to the boys cabin. Bridgette aske Izzy if she did the right thing and Izzy replied by sticking her tounge out and then saying no. In the boys cabin Owen and Tyler were voting off Bridgette. Duncan agreed. Then Ezekiel, and DJ voted for Beth. In the girls cabin Izzy got mad at Beth adn voted her off along with Bridgette to keep herself in. Beth, Lindsay, and Eva voted for Duncan. At the Bonfire Ceremony Chef was giving the marshmellows. The elimination went like this... DJ, Owen, Lindsay, Eva, Tyler, Ezekiel, Bridgette, and Duncan. Beth was out and Lindsay and Eva hugged her. Owen accidentally farted in her face and Duncan gave her a high-five. Then Courtney said she had to do something so she as safe y default. Beth got mad at her and then left. In the Confessional: DJ said he had a blast with Owen. In the Confessional: Owen and Tyler both said together that the alliance was over and that they'd soon get Bridgette back. In the Confessional: Duncan said that he'll try to make an alliance with DJ, Owen, and Ezekiel. In the Confessional: Bridgette says that she is a bad person and states that she'll need to take others down to keep herself in the game. Afterwards Chef signs the show off and Chris eats some chocolate. ''Second Heading Season 1, Episode 17 Episode Guide "Extreme Laser Tag" "Book Catalogue o' Fun"